Healing is a Tortoise
by SilentSleepingInTheCold
Summary: This peice fits in with my other fanfiction Forgotten Emotion. It relates what happens between the last chapter and the Epilogue. The hare is racing but the tortoise is going steadily along to reach the ending. How can Draco win when Harry isn't ready to


**Dislcaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series and I cannot make any profits from writing this.

**Summary:** This peice fits in with my other fanfiction Forgotten Emotion. It relates what happens between the last chapter and the Epilogue. The hare is racing but the tortoise is going steadily along to reach the ending. How can Draco win when Harry isn't ready to accept Draco? Harry only wants him to wait with patience.

**Pairings:** H/D (What else do I ever write!)

**A/N:** I think people will enjoy this since I know some readers felt I ended Forgotten Emotion too quickly. At least I enjoyed writing it, ehehehe! This is a One-shot! I will not be writing anymore after this except on the prelude to Forgotten Emotion. Please don't ask me too or else... my heart strings will be pulled and I'll want to turn this into a story too.

I would reconmend reading Forgotten Emotion before this because it will be hard to understand some references. I tried to write it though so that it could stand alone for the One-shot lovers out there. ;)

I thank **m.t dog**, **Noxia** and **animesmart** very much. for beta-ing this one-shot. :) Thank you! (All together now!)

-Sleeping.

Warnings: There is a warning of sexual content in this here one-shot. It might not be much but if you don't like slash, please don't read. Know your limit.

* * *

**_The Hare raced on, knowing he would surely win; no slow tortoise could beat him! _**

**_His long legs hardly strained as he zoomed down the track but soon he became sleepy._**

**_Stopping, he lay down under the shade of a tree and lulled himself to sleep._**

**_Even being a fast creature, in his arrogance, the Hare forgot to take into account. _**

**_That the tortoise would catch up to him if he was not moving._**

* * *

Harry Potter stood in the doorway of the café he worked at, staring idly out the window as the clouds rolled by. It was a relatively slow day; no one was sitting down and reading the newspaper or drinking a cup of coffee. Harry stood at the entrance, holding the menus in his hand for no reason. No one was coming in for another hour or so. Marie, his work-obsessed co-worker, had given him her maximum amount of glares for the day; she was obviously too tired and weary to even spare him anymore glares. Harry's boss, Larry Mclean, was currently trying to hire more help for Harry and Marie so they could have days off.

Harry suspected Larry did not want to give Harry any time off but Marie deserved it. Working in the small café was about the most boring job in the whole of Europe and for the oddest reasons Marie loved it even though she was a bright woman and she never missed a day. Harry imagined she could easily get a job anywhere, do excellent work, and get paid more than she did at the café.

Harry on the other hand worked there to work. He didn't do much, he was lazier than Fabio the cook who fell asleep while cooking fish, and he was the bane of Larry's existence. Speaking of Larry, he had to yell at Harry today! Then again at the moment Harry appeared to be working.

"_I should pretend to be working more, it'll save me so much grief_," Harry thought. "_Then again I might actually have to work if I start pretending and that defies the point, doesn't it?"_

Harry was about to close his heavy eyes and nod off to sleep when the café door opened and the bell jingled, a group of customers stepping over the doorstep, looking anxiously at Harry. Harry blinked his eyes twice before he stopped leaning on the wall and stood up straight. "Good afternoon, please take a seat," Harry said, trying to be gracious. It was hard for him to be polite but slowly he was learning, his depression slowly lifting.

_Please is a polite word, should tide them over for now._

* * *

"_Harry, you could at least try to look a little more… pleasant…"_

"_Why the fuck would I want to? I hate people. If I say it, isn't that enough?"_

"_Harry, with polite words, you have to mean them for the meaning to work."_

"_Hermione,"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you nuts! If I've already decided I don't like them why should I try to look it?"_

"_Just try to smile."_

"_Oh, all right. Please, come in."_

"_Harry, we're trying for nice, not constipated."_

"_Bullocks."_

* * *

Harry followed the group of men and woman to a round table in the middle of the seating area, placing seven menus around the table, spaced evenly from the other. He smiled at the muggles with the best grin he could manage when he felt completely detached and exhausted. (Or were they wizards? Harry never knew these days because he had stopped caring about the differences three years ago, when he had become the worst apathetic jerk there ever was, according to many of his friends.)

"I'll get more forks," Harry told them, the table only set with five placements of cutlery. The men did not acknowledge that Harry even spoke but the grey-haired woman wearing a navy dress-suit smiled at him gratefully. Harry felt a little lightened by her smile. Harry was sure they were communication telepathically because he heard a feminine voice speaking in his mind.

_Men are pigs, aren't they dear?_

You have that right sister! Harry smirked as he heard the line from that cheesy movie he watched with Draco last night. Harry's friendship with Draco was strained these days; Draco was suffering from a lack of sex. Tough luck for him, Harry wasn't ready to go into a relationship even though he knew he loved Draco. Loving the man wasn't enough to make the past disappear.

Lately, Harry had been trying to block out the past as he had once been able to, but all his scandals came back, chasing him with haunting memories. His stupidity gave him a rush of shame; he wanted to take back so many actions that he could no longer count them all. And then again, he missed how disconnected he had been. It was easy to live life not giving a damn.

He liked the change on a level though it was just a little. Half the time he was ready to break down he felt he was so over his head in a bright world of loving, caring, and sharing. It was almost too much. Hermione's self-help books made it too much.

Grabbing two sets of cutlery from behind the counter Harry returned to the table and set them in front of an older, balding, rotund man. He must have been fifty something but his cheeks were so rosy they resembled a two-year-olds. Harry was snickering at the man to himself; it was the polite way, according to Mrs. Manners. The other man he placed a set in front of started to stare at him with searching eyes, as if the man was remembering him from somewhere.

With Harry's experiences that could be a very bad thing if a man in a business suit remembered him. Actually, it was a problem if anyone Harry had previously slept with recognized him. Most of them expected him to be looser than loose still.

_Well not this man! Yeah that's right, I, Harry Potter, have captured the heart of Draco Malfoy! Go Harry, go Harry, it's your birthday…_

Harry was jolted out of cheering himself silently on when Marie nudged, well it was more like she was attempting a body chuck from behind, him. Marie smiled perfection and then started pouring water for their 'guests'. Harry imagined she was saving him from the group of customers staring at him, waiting for him to ask what drinks they would like or what they would like to start with.

"Would you like to start with drinks?" Marie asked. As everyone who was seated at the table turned their attention to the server who had taken the lead Harry slunk off, taking his position near the counter.

Marie stalked up to him but spared him a glare. Harry knew something was going in his favor with her today. "Don't space out Harry, try and concentrate. You've been doing so well the last few days. Larry's pleased with you," she told him, her tone encouraging.

"I couldn't tell, what with him calling me a no-good idiot who has lost one too many brain cells or an idiotic rendezvous this morning," Harry replied sarcastically. Marie frowned, raising her eyebrow in a condescending manner. Marie took her place beside him, leaning against the counter with her arms folded.

"Harry, Larry has to insult you at least once in order for it to be a normal day," Marie said.

_Oh goody, I need to be put down for Larry to get on with his life each day. I feel so needed and special._

Harry shook his head and grabbed Marie's notepad from her. Marie didn't resist and let the paper go. Glancing at what was written down, Harry noted _coke_, _sprite_,_ beer_, _beer_, _coffee_, were to be poured for the group. The last thing written down was _water_. Harry smirked.

_That has got to be the woman's water._

Harry then moved towards the dispensing machine to pour the orders of coke. "You say that like it's a good thing," Harry replied sardonically. He grabbed a glass from a shelf under the counter and stuck it under the coke dispenser.

"It is a good thing," Marie smiled, placing a round tray down on the counters surface for Harry to stock the drinks on.

"I still get insulted," Harry pointed out, flicking the switch and watching the fizzy liquid spurt into the cup. Putting it down on the black tray and picking up another cup.

"We can't have it all now can we Potter?" Larry interjected, coming out from his hiding in the back office. Harry thought he was right in assuming Larry was too suspicious to be able to let Marie and him take over the café for long. "Your customers look hungry, get back to work!" Larry snapped, staring at Harry, speaking to him only.

_Good thing my ass._

After pushing the tray to Marie, she picked it up and brought it to the only occupied table in the café. Harry watched, as it was the only interesting thing going on at that moment. The elderly woman on the right took her beer in hand, Harry had been wrong. The man who was intent on watching Harry was the one sipping water.

Harry felt cautious under that gaze, knowing the man was thinking something that Harry did not want to understand.

"Potter, I don't pay you to ogle customers! Get back to the door!" Larry grunted, giving Harry the overbearing glare. Harry rolled his eyes and swaggered back to the door, menus in hand. "Cocky bastard," Larry grumbled as Harry sniggered.

* * *

In a miraculous turn of events more people entered the café for an early supper right after the first group had. As the atmosphere livened up, so did Marie and Harry. With things to do, people to serve, the two had big smiles plastered on their faces. Marie's more sincere than Harry's, naturally.

Harry soon knew his bladder needed to be relieved and tapped Marie's shoulder. Marie glanced back, "What is it now?" She asked.

"I need a five minute break to go to the bathroom, is that all right with you?" Harry replied in a playful tone. Marie nodded.

"All right, I'll cover your tables in the meantime."

Harry then walked off to the bathroom in the back.

Harry turned the sink's tap and washed his hands under the cold running water, concentrating on lathering his hands only. The man in the large group, who had stared Harry down many times since he had been seated in the cafe, walked in and looked right at Harry. Harry knew the man didn't have to go to the bathroom, he was there for Harry.

The man went up to the second sink the bathroom and made use of it by washing his hands too. "You look familiar," he instigated, drying his hands with paper towel.

"Oh, do I?" Harry nonchalantly replied, reaching for paper towel. The man did not seem to care that Harry was not showing the slightest interest in him.

"Yeah, from a club a few months ago," he went on to explain, getting behind Harry and invading his personal space. Harry immediately felt the hairs on his back stick up and tried to keep a calm composure. "You were--," The man paused to search for a word, "Hot."

_You are lame; do you know how sad it is that you don't realize it?_

"I'm working," Harry told him, looking up at the mirror. Seeing the man clearly he saw the dark chestnut hair curling slightly at the sides, the man was a head taller than Harry. His eyes were sharp and the color of pyrite, he was well built. But that did not give him reason to be as cocky as he was acting.

"You didn't seem to care about where you did it before," the man pushed, and placed his hands on Harry's hips. Harry's eyes widened with rage- right now he only liked one arrogant idiot, and Harry denied him the rights to touch his body willingly as well. This man was not a royal; he had no right to lay a finger on Harry.

Harry pried the man's hands from his hips and spun on his heels, giving the man a glare that should have made the prick feel lower than a worm. "Fuck off Mister," Harry angrily said.

"Oh come on…" The man responded, as if Harry was inconveniencing him and being unreasonable. He made another attempt to get a hold of Harry's hips but Harry dodged. Harry had always been quick and he would not be undermined as a slow tortoise, to weak to look out for himself.

"Are you insane? We're in a bathroom!" Harry exclaimed, slowly nudging towards the exit. The door was his freedom from this whole messy situation. Harry stalled for a second and winced when the male clasped his hand around Harry's wrist.

"That was where we were last time," the man said as a cruel smile overcame his face. Harry felt his stomach sink and wondered how many times he had seen that same expression when he had been drunk. How many other people, like the prick in front of him, had taken him, all the grinning superiorly. Harry wished he could take a lighter and burn all of these memories and thoughts, flame them to hell where they belonged.

"Let go of me you perv!" Harry whispered furiously, lashing out at the man by hitting him in the stomach.

The man doubled over in pain, gasping out, "Oh, god damn it, you little slut, hold still."

Harry froze, at a loss. This was too much for him to take, he felt scared and at the same time he felt sorrow. But as soon as he paused, and was pushed into a wall and felt hands creeping towards his belt, his tolerance for the harassment became zero and he fought back.

Harry managed to step on the sleek black shoes the man wore and make the man grunt out in pain. He let go of Harry and Harry pushed his torso away forcefully. The man stumbled backwards and leaned down, wanting to nurse his throbbing toe.

"Listen you asshole, I am working right now. And even if I wasn't you wouldn't get any!" Harry declared, taking a tough stance.

"Come off of it. Everyone knows you," the man growled out, looking dismayed and hurt. Harry did not spare him any sympathy.

"Everyone?" Harry inquired, a sense of confusion swarming around his emotions.

_I wasn't aware I was known…_

"Yea, you're the one who's so unhappy with his life and boyfriend that he feels the need to sleep around." Hearing that jolted Harry and he knew this day would from here on out be a bad one in his book.

"Boyfriend…?" Harry said, his tone changing from assertive and angry, to meek and unsure.

_I'm lost, what boyfriend?_

"You screamed his name when we fucked, you idiot. Don't you remember? Or were you really that wasted?" The jab hit home for Harry. A slap in the face.

"I—I—I…" Harry took a moment and gulped, knowing he deserved this, in a sick way. He deserved to be told what an idiot he was and he deserved to feel terrible about it instead of apathetic.

"_I will be poisoning your sandwich when I serve it to you. Have a nice day!_" Harry thought rudely, trying to keep it together. Gathering his nerve he snarled, "I was really pissed then, apparently. If you want someone to scream your name though, try not molesting people who you don't know in bathrooms. Okay?" Harry walked out of the bathroom, leaving the man alone.

* * *

"_Ah, ah, nn."_

"_So close, lift up your leg,"_

"_Augh, mmmm."_

"_Come on kid; lift up your leg,"_

"_Draco, it should be..."_

"_Heh, stupid kid, come on the leg,"_

"_AHN!"_

"_There we go, right there, ah yes!"_

"_Why can't it be Draco…?"_

"_Shut up kid,"_

"_Ah, hn!"_

* * *

When Harry showed up at the counter to pick up the meals for the two teenagers at table five who were currently too enraptured with kissing each other to notice their meal was coming ten minutes late.

"What took you so long Harry?" Marie asked, sounding a bit annoyed. Harry shrugged and picked up the big tray with two sandwiches on it, not wishing to engage in friendly banter at the moment.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Marie asked. Harry knew it was a good time to be grateful she was worried about his sudden change of mood but he could not bring himself to want to have someone worry about him right now.

"Nothing,"

The man came out into the cafe straightening his tie and acting cool and composed. Harry watched him sit down at his table and be greeted by his associates with small cheers and huge smiles. Harry scrunched his nose and glanced sideways, distaste coursing through his veins.

"Absolutely nothing."

Harry slammed the door with force, ignoring the sound of rattling glass. Marie, disturbed, stared at Harry. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" She timidly ventured. Harry knew that when he was in a rotten mood he was the last person anyone wanted to be near but sadly Marie had to put up with him until they went their separate ways. Home was the prettiest idea Harry had thought all evening; in-between the scenarios of mass murder he had imagined.

"Yes. Have a nice night," Harry replied, his only offering of an apology for his grumpy-ness.

Marie nodded and smiled at him, "You too Harry."

_Not likely… No, not likely at all._

"Sayonara," Harry said, flippantly waving his hand and then stuffed his cold hands into his dark jacket, shivering just the same in the fall air. His faded jeans offered little protection from the cool air of night and he was thankful that he did not live too far from work.

Harry knew the walk home so well he did not have to pay attention to where he was going. His whole night so far had been spent mulling over what happened in the bathroom and he was driving himself insane with a never-ending pattern.

_What could I have done better in that situation? I shouldn't have let him get to me like that. He's an asshole, yes, that's it. He shouldn't have said all those things… Does everyone around here think of me as a… drunken slut…? Why has it turned out this way?_

* * *

Once Harry had reached the elevator in his apartment building, he entered the small space, and automatically pushed the buttons to get to his floor. On the way up, he reached a conclusion. He, over the past three years, had been sulking. And in his sulking he made everyone around him miserable, irritable and fed up.

He was even wearing himself down he found, when he got back into that mind-set that the world was stupid and that he did not want anything to do with the past. Other times though he craved the past, needed it like he needed blood. It was safe, to not care about anything was safe. Apathy was safe. For the past three years the epiphany for safe had been apathy.

He could not survive in safety though; he knew he no longer could. But that would never take away his desire to live in an opaque cocoon of safety.

Harry turned the knob to his apartment and was greeted to a surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked gruffly, kicking his shoes off hastily. He was not amused to see the blonde lazing on his sofa in front of the tele. Draco Malfoy did not own him or his furniture!

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, seeking Harry over his shoulder.

"Nothing," Harry's abrupt reply came.

Harry walked to the kitchenette to prepare himself a sandwich. On the table, staring him in the face was a big bowl of neatly prepared spaghetti. Harry felt more generous seeing the food, his thin patience thickening knowing Draco had made the meal for him. The thought that Hermione might have dropped it off and told Draco to make sure Harry kept eating regularly never flew through his mind.

"Bullshit. You're in a bad mood, so what happened?" Draco pushed. He got up and sauntered over to Harry's table, taking a seat across from the bowl of food.

Harry sighed and slumped down in the second chair. "Let it be," Harry told Draco, a warning in his words. He picked up the fork placed beside his dinner and dipped it into the pasta, twirling it around skillfully and shoving a huge clump into his mouth.

"Come on Harry, open up to me. I can finally understand your moods…," Draco pleaded, sounding sincere enough. Harry looked up at Draco, catching grey eyes that were searching out his own, begging him to tell of his woes today.

Harry was not having it. "Whoop-di-doo for you. Do you want a prize?" Harry snapped, going back to methodically chewing. To Harry, the spicy sauce tasted bland when he was in no mood to eat. Yet he still ate, when a month ago he would have gone without.

"What pissed you off?"

Harry slammed his fork down on the wood with a CLANK. "You want to know what pissed me off? You want to know! Well guess what, I'm officially a fucking slut! That's what's pissed me off! Some guy tried to jump me in the bathroom at work today, MY WORK PLACE FUCKING MERLIN!" Harry hysterically screamed after working himself up. Harry no longer wished to eat. He pushed the bowl away and jerked his chair back.

Draco did not look pleased. Maybe he had a right to be. Draco had never been good about waiting for what he wanted. He had tried to give Harry some space but slowly Draco's own desires took over. The harder Draco tried to push Harry to get closer the more he repelled Harry. The only problem was Harry, not wanting to date, still held strong feelings for Draco and knew that at the right time, the right place, he would cave to Draco's demands. But not before then.

And it was hard because Draco and Harry wanted different things and neither were going to concede to the other without a fight. Friction. It always went that way with them.

"Who was it?" Draco urged, following Harry out of the kitchenette. Harry could sense the irritation seeping from himself to Draco, filling Draco with jealousy. Harry knew Draco wanted to protect Harry but there were some things he could never save Harry from. Apathy was Harry's only protector.

Harry gravitated to his bedroom as he rambled, sometimes punching the air with his fist dramatically.

_Oh, who cares Draco? The point is not who it was, the point is I don't know who it was!_

"You think I knew who it was, are you a dunce! I'm a slut; I don't know anyone I fuck!"

"You're not a slut Harry," Draco said. He sounded saddened that Harry would refer to himself in such a way. Draco stepped carefully over random clothes on Harry's bedroom floor, assessing that there was in fact a change in the room.

Harry's room had changed as Harry had changed. His room was a reflection of himself. He was confused, no longer lost in a world where nothing was let in, yet not completely apart of his new found attitude. His room now had proper lighting and was no longer constantly dark, like a cave. But the curtains were drawn so only a small amount of light seeped through the material during the day. At night it was comfortingly pitch black again.

Harry would not be swayed by words. "Yes I am," He persisted venomously, flopping down on his bed, making the springs creak in protest of having so much weight coming down on them so quickly.

"No you're not."

_You sound a tad like Hermione, only she is even more bossy and forceful._

* * *

"_Harry, if you would just listen to me for three seconds--,"_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE HERMIONE!"_

"_NO!"_

"_I don't need counseling, so you can go bark up a different chimney!"_

"_I'm not barking up anything Harry! I only want to help you!"_

"_I do not need the help! I can do it on my own!"_

"_How Harry, how?"_

* * *

Draco sat down beside him gently, hardly making the bed rustle, and wrapped his arms around Harry. He pulled Harry in for a kiss, evaporating Harry's anger. Harry leaned against Draco's arm until he realized that he was letting Draco get away with too much touching. It was good, and yet wrong.

"Draco…" Harry murmured and made a half-arced attempt to pull away from Draco. He did not want to pull away yet he knew it was not the time for this.

"Let me have a few minutes, okay?" Draco pleaded, nuzzling Harry's neck. Harry decided with little reluctance to allow his restraint to drain, allowing Draco to spread kisses from his neck to his collar bone.

"Fine, but if it progresses too far I'm kicking you out, I am not a fucking slut!"

Draco chuckled, smiling at Harry with a smirk as he grabbed Harry's chin. Harry's head turned to Draco willingly, giving Draco some power in the situation. Draco pushed his lips on Harry's, demanding nothing but for Harry to respond. Draco continued to steal his kisses contently until Harry pulled away to breathe.

"Harry, when—," Draco started but Harry interjected.

"I already told you, just friends until I'm ready."

Harry knew where the conversation was headed and he wished they would not go there. Being pushed was overly annoying. Spoiled Draco; Harry would get to the point where Draco and him would be in a relationship in due time. All it would take for them to start a relationship was time.

"I can't wait forever," Draco said, retracting his arms from Harry's body. Draco sighed and lay down on the covers.

Harry patted Draco's thigh saying, "You won't wait forever but you will wait for me. Or else you won't get what you want." Harry fell back on the bed and moved closer to Draco. Harry turned his head away from Draco, uncertain if it was a good idea to open up when he had shut down hope again.

"So I do own you?" Draco asked with a smile, turning onto his side and slinking his arm around Harry's torso. Harry looked over his shoulder with his eye brows raised.

_Own me? What am I? A china doll? Don't start seeing me as a possession Draco… In our relationship owning will have to go two ways. Will we be able to stand each other?_

There were so many things Harry could not comprehend anymore. Half due to the fact Harry had forgotten; never learned how to hold a real, lasting, and healthy relationship. Draco too, did not seem to have learned patience with people he was sexually interested in. He demanded while being sweet, he pushed while acting loving, he was spoiled while spoiling; a double edged sword. One sharp edge cut where the other healed.

"To a certain point," Harry settled for. He knew he could have snapped at Draco about the ownership issue but it would not help either of them if he was to do that. What would it prove? Nothing needed to be proven.

"Where does that point end?" Draco asked when he pecked Harry's cheek, cuddling him as a playful puppy would have.

_I love you, I really do._

Harry would never say that out loud. He could not. Then Draco would misunderstand his meaning for 'take me now, we're golden!' "My pants," Harry said; swatting Draco's wandering hand away from his belt.

_Don't even attempt it you sneaky bastard!_

"Fair enough!" Draco laughed. He brought his hand back to a respectable position on Harry's stomach.

"But one day…" Draco wavered. It was a silent whisper in Harry's ear, a wish only meant for Harry to grant.

"Draco, keep pushing, and I swear I will never go out with you," Harry threatened, maneuvering his body around so he could face Draco.

"Harry…" Draco's nose ghosted over Harry's, their body heat mingling together. Harry noticed that it felt colder on his back now that it was his front bathing in Draco's warmth.

_What more do you want Draco? I give you what I can give you. Please accept it as it is. Stop running ahead to the finish line, we can't get there without being on the same track of the road._

"Be patient. Please, I need this, for me. Simply accept it," Harry said.

Draco smiled, disappointed but he would comply once again. Harry returned affection by barely nuzzling Draco, trying to hold himself back and keep the appropriate distance.

"It doesn't mean I don't love you, I just need time. If you won't give me time I'm going to say get out of here right now. It's not going to work." Harry went on. Draco nodded and slunk a hand under Harry's shirt.

_Draco…_

Harry did not say a thing about the hand wandering over his bare skin, there was no point. Draco would not give up. So tiring. "I know, I just want what I want right away."

"Yeah, your biggest flaw," Harry grumbled.

"Harry!" Draco said indignantly as if he had no flaws. Harry started to snicker, mocking Draco with out the barb of his tongue.

"But your greatest quality more than makes up for your flaws," Harry said, pressing his lips on Draco's. He was hinting that he thought Draco had his good characteristics too and Draco caught on to that quickly.

"It does? What is it?" Draco responded eagerly, speaking right up against Harry's lips. Harry's mass blocked out the sound and it was muffled, anyone outside of the little cocoon Harry and Draco created would have wondered what was taking place.

"None of your bloody business!" Harry teased. Even if he was joking part of him did see Draco in an awesome light. Draco could be Harry's personal God, provided he was not acting like a jerk.

"It is too, they're my flaws damnit! I deserve…"

Harry knew Draco had his good and bad qualities but the one that drew Harry in like a fly to a Venus-fly trap was something Harry could not even put a name to. It was there but it was elusive. Nothing could explain the truth because the truth was clothed in grey, a color that would shield Harry's knowledge forever.

Harry knew that Draco could tick off his reasons for loving Harry from the back of his head. Harry could not agree with all of his reasons but Draco, convinced that he was right, would never be swayed. Since Harry could not do the same thing he knew internally that it was why he was waiting. When he could name his reasons he could open up fully to Draco.

And that would be when he would be ready to give himself to Draco after receiving Draco's feelings. He at the moment was slower than Draco. Draco, moving like a fast hare over the fields was going to race towards his goal. Harry, the tortoise, would take his time. It would work out in the end, Harry would see to that.

_I will not lose you Draco, please wait for me. That is all I ask. I am already yours, please understand it._

* * *

"_Draco…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you,"_

"_I know, I always knew,"_

"_You,"_

"_Don't get shy on me now! Come 'ere,"_

"_Draco you arse!"_

"_I've waited too long for you,"_

"_So have I,"_

"_Mmmmph,"_

"_Ahn,"_

* * *

**_Soon the Tortoise came into view of the sleeping Hare._**

**_And instead of passing him, he sat down beside the Hare._**

**_The tortoise woke the Hare up with a mocking smile._**

**_And the tortoise asked the Hare, "Did you wait too long for me to catch up to you?"_**

"**_No," replied the Hare._**

**_And he had not._**

* * *

Review please! Let me know if you liked it, didn't like it, anything! Oh and if you have read Forgotten Emotion I hoped this was enjoyable too.


End file.
